1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to semiconductor devices and more particularly to silicon on sapphire MOS transistors providing means for independently biasing the channel substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical prior art MOS transistors constructed using semiconductor substrates supported by an insulating layer (silicon on sapphire being one example of such a technology) resulted in transistors which had a relatively high sensitivity to radiation especially when these transistors were operated with zero steady state gate bias. The electrical characteristics of these transistors also included two "kinks" caused primarily by the floating channel substrate region. These undesirable characteristics of prior art MOS transistors caused difficult design problems.